One way or another
by Kira Read
Summary: Serie de drabbles.- Nakuru Akizuki estaba enamorada del tipo más gruñón, arisco e intimidante de la tierra, aunque para ella se tratara de un príncipe azul; pero, príncipe azul o no, ella tenía muy clara una cosa: él se negaba a verla, así que ella tendría que hacerse notar y si aún así él se resistía, ella tomaría lo que quería por la fuerza.
1. Enojo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados para esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. _Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

**Summary**: Nakuru Akizuki estaba enamorada del tipo más gruñón, arisco e intimidante de la tierra, aunque para ella se tratara de un príncipe azul; pero, príncipe azul o no, ella tenía muy clara una cosa: él se negaba a verla, así que ella tendría que hacerse notar y si aún así él se resistía, ella tomaría lo que quería por la fuerza.

* * *

**One way or another**

* * *

**Uno**: _Enojo_

* * *

Touya Kinomoto cerró con fuerza su casillero. Se quedó parado sosteniendo el asa de su mochila con gesto inexpresivo y la mirada perdida.

Estaba fastidiado.

No, decir fastidiado era poco. Estaba enojado…y mucho. Si bien no se podía decir que era él un vivo ejemplo de jovialidad y tolerancia, lo sucedido había sobrepasado sus límites. _Ella _se había pasado de la raya.

Mientras inspiraba fuertemente para mantener la compostura y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos vacíos de su preparatoria pensó en el escándalo que se había armado durante el partido de fútbol horas atrás por su culpa. No, esperen, no era su culpa. Era culpa de esa loca obsesiva.

Sus dientes rechinaron solo recordarla. Había llegado un año atrás a su clase y, desde entonces, fue su pesadilla. Se declaró perdidamente enamorada de él desde el instante uno y si bien pensó que era broma al principio, luego se dio cuenta de lo contrario. Los múltiples regalos y las persecuciones hacia su persona eran prueba de ello.

Y él intentó miles de veces dejarle claro que no sentía ningún interés, pero no entendía. Y lo tenía harto, muy harto. Se le crispaban los puños por solo pensarla y unas ganas enormes de matarla aparecían.

La insultó mentalmente y salió del edificio. La detestaba. La detestaba a morir y deseaba no volver a verla nunca más. Pero como ya es conocido, nada sale como uno lo desea y nada más avanzar unos cuantos pasos Touya se encontró con su némesis. Su ceño se frunció a más no poder.

_Nakuru Akizuki._

Probablemente lo más prudente que hacer era darse vuelta y buscar otro camino, pero un impulso lo hizo avanzar firmemente hacia ella dispuesto a confrontarla y decirle lo que pensaba para que entendiera de una vez que no estaba interesado y no se interesaría nunca. Nunca.

Se detuvo cuando ella se dio vuelta y lo observó con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de sorpresa.

—Touya… —murmuró. Él gruño.

—Cállate y escucha, Akizuki. Te lo diré sólo una vez más: quiero que me dejes en paz —ella parpadeó—. No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho, pero no me gustas. Ni si quiera me agradas, no sé por qué…

La voz de Touya se cortó justo en lo que podría haber sido la mejor parte de su discurso. Él no entendía cómo, pero ella había logrado colgarse de su cuello y había pegado su cara a la suya. Específicamente sus labios. Se quedó quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nakuru se soltó unos segundos después y, sin decir nada más o si quiera mirarlo, se marchó.

La mirada del castaño se quedó perdida en la nada por unos minutos. ¿Había pasado lo que él creía que había pasado? Pronto, tras procesar lo sucedido, algo comenzó a nacer en su interior. Pasando absolutamente todas sus barreras…

Un grito.

Arrojó su mochila al piso y miró con furia el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido.

Definitivamente lo enojaba demasiado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora -. **

Aloha gente! Hey, bueno, aquí con otra cosilla que me animé a hacer para el reto del foro :)! La verdad ni idea de cómo se me ha ocurrido hacer un TouyaxNakuru, pero supongo que la palabra enojo tiene muchísimo que ver xD!

El primero se escribió tan rápido que ni yo misma me lo podía creer. Claro que tuve algunos problemas, porque nunca antes había hecho un drabble y soy de explayarme mucho al escribir, pero lo logré con 499 palabras. Jejeje.

Espero que sea de su agrado, ya se ve que el título de esta serie de drabbles es en honor a Nakuru, en quien se enfoca el siguiente si es que no sufre ningún cambio mi idea, así que ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Por ahí estaré esperando a ver qué opinan, así que un saludo a todos los que se pasen por aquí.


	2. Entusiasmo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados para esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. _Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

**Summary**: Nakuru Akizuki estaba enamorada del tipo más gruñón, arisco e intimidante de la tierra, aunque para ella se tratara de un príncipe azul; pero, príncipe azul o no, ella tenía muy clara una cosa: él se negaba a verla, así que ella tendría que hacerse notar y si aún así él se resistía, ella tomaría lo que quería por la fuerza.

* * *

**One way or another**

* * *

******Dos:** _Entusiasmo_

* * *

__Cuando Nakuru se paró frente al espejo de su baño no pudo evitar notar la manera en que brillaba su mirada. Con las manos temblorosas rozó levemente sus labios y dio un respingo.

Lo había besado. _Realmente_ lo había besado.

Un pequeño grito de satisfacción se quedó atascado en su garganta. Demasiado emocionada para contenerse, corrió hacia su cama y se tiró en ella sintiendo como mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago al solo recordar tan preciado momento.

Touya Kinomoto era para ella algo más que un simple amor platónico.

Lo había conocido el año anterior al cambiarse de colegio y se había fijado en él por lo extremadamente guapo que era. Quizá la manera en la que respondió a sus propuestas también influyó en que siguiera molestándolo más: era demasiado divertido verlo gruñir por todo, pero no era por eso por lo que se había enamorado.

Touya era sin dudas una buena persona. Probablemente no sabía demostrar de manera adecuada sus sentimientos, pero muy a su manera siempre estaba protegiendo a aquellos que estaban alrededor suyo. Incluso a ella, meses atrás, cuando cayó fuertemente enferma y él, a pesar de su evidente desagrado por sus actitudes, la cuidó ya que no había nadie en casa que pudiera atenderla.

Ya, claro que Yukito Tsukishiro, el angelical mejor amigo de Touya, lo había prácticamente obligado, pero eso era lo de menos…

Lo importante era lo maravilloso que Touya Kinomoto podía llegar a ser. Y a ella le encantaba.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, abrazó uno de sus peluches a su pecho y pensó cuánto le había costado lograr que él la tuviera aunque fuera un poquito en cuenta. Ella tenía muy en claro que no era su persona favorita de la tierra en esos momentos, pero todo era parte del plan.

Nakuru no era tonta, sabía muy bien que Touya no se enamoraría de ella de la manera fácil, así que había tenido que recurrir a otras cosas. Con valentía había asumido el reto de lograr que él la detestara y, a partir de ese punto, todo sería mucho más fácil.

Del odio al amor hay un solo paso, ¿no?

Pero ya que lo había besado y que, seguro, él estaría más que furioso con ella habría que cambiar de táctica. ¿Qué hacer? Nakuru se pasó la mano distraídamente por el cabello mientras sonreía con malicia.

Era hora de poner en práctica la segunda parte del plan. Se metió bajo las cobijas y miró a su alrededor emocionada. El próximo día sería muy interesante y le entusiasmaba saber qué tan bien funcionarían las cosas que tenía planeadas.

Un último recuerdo de la cara de Touya luego de que lo besó llegó a su mente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"_Ya verás, Touya Kinomoto, de una manera u otra serás mío. Solo mío"._

* * *

__**Notas de la autora.-**

Aloha gente!

Uf, bueno, ya he terminado el segundo drabble. Creo que todas queríamos saber qué tanto habrá estado pensando Nakuru para besar así a Touya el drabble anterior y aquí lo tienen. El sentimiento no sabía bien cómo enfocarlo, pero me parece que se entiende que ella está entusiasmada por lo bien que va su plan y lo que podrá pasar de aquí en adelante.

Quiero tomarme un espacio para agradecerles por sus reviews :)! No sabía si sería bien aceptado, ya que la pareja no es taaaan popular, pero muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!

Voy a estar esperando a saber qué les pareció este, así que cualquier tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra mandarme será bien recibido :)! Les mando un abrazito y nos leeremos en el próximo (y último!) drabble de esta serie. Saludooos!


	3. Impaciencia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados para esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. _Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

**Summary**: Nakuru Akizuki estaba enamorada del tipo más gruñón, arisco e intimidante de la tierra, aunque para ella se tratara de un príncipe azul; pero, príncipe azul o no, ella tenía muy clara una cosa: él se negaba a verla, así que ella tendría que hacerse notar y si aún así él se resistía, ella tomaría lo que quería por la fuerza.

* * *

**One way or another**

* * *

******Tres:** _Impaciencia_

* * *

Touya se regañó mentalmente cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia _ese lugar_. Él debería estar saltando de la felicidad ya que Nakuru Akizuki, alias la persona más tediosa de la tierra, pasaba de él olímpicamente.

Desde _aquel suceso_, gruñido de por medio por parte del moreno al recordarlo, ella ya no le hablaba. No saltaba de la emoción cuando lo veía, no lo asfixiaba, no lo seguía. Era como si no existiera. Y eso, lejos de ponerlo feliz, comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—No te aflijas, Touya, ya verás que pronto volverá a la normalidad. Además, como están ahora las cosas, no es muy recomendable para ti acercarte —le había dicho Yukito cuando hablaron del tema, muy a su pesar. Touya lo miró con su usual desinterés y masculló algo parecido a "¿y quién ha dicho que me aflijo?". Su mejor amigo solo se rió como si supiera algo que él no.

Con el tiempo su paciencia se iba agotando. Y cualquier persona que lo conociera sabía que ese no era precisamente su fuerte.

Realmente, la única razón por la que no se acercaba era porque no tenía una excusa válida. Además de que no debería querer acercarse e ir y decirle que se sentía usado era patético por más que fuera aunque sea un poquito cierto.

Touya soportó todo lo que pudo y resistió, pero, entonces, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

_Adiós paciencia_.

No había sido un hecho particular o sorprendente el que lo había hartado, un sencillo "buenos días" acompañado por una sonrisa había acabado con todo. Ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos compañeros, había jalado a Nakuru del brazo para comenzar a caminar con rumbo desconocido mientras ella hacía preguntas ilógicas, para él, del tipo "¡pero qué haces?".

Cuando llegaron a un lugar que le pareció lo suficientemente desolado, aunque él prefería la palabra _privado_, la soltó bruscamente y se volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Ella se estaba sobando el brazo y lo miraba ceñuda también.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso la otra vez? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Ella se lo quedó viendo y levantó el mentón.

—¿Estás así por eso?

—Responde —ordenó entrecerrando los ojos. Nakuru bufó y le sacó la lengua.

—Porque quería un beso. Punto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más. Touya inspiró profundamente sin dejar de verla y sin comprender qué pasaba por su mente.

No fue consciente del momento en que la cogió de la cintura, la levantó y comenzó a besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Juntando sus cuerpos tanto que la distancia entre ellos no existía. Cuando él profundizó el beso, pudo jurar que la escuchó suspirar. Al cabo de unos minutos la soltó y se apartó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se dio media vuelta y dejó a una Nakuru con los labios hinchados totalmente anonadada mientras ni él terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de hacer.

Sí, ser paciente nunca había sido una de sus cualidades.

* * *

**Notas de la vagaza de la autora .-**

****Y ya...

¡Este es el fin! ¿Se lo esperaban? Bah, que yo quería hacer algo bien dulce y bonito, pero el pesado de Touya no me ha dejado y como Nakuru lo adora no le ha importado que termine así :C, arruinaron mi final digno de cuentos de princesas Disney. Así que, muchachas, este es el fin de la serie.

El plan de Nakuru parece haber hecho algún tipo de efecto y me pareció muy lógico que, después de nada más unos días, Touya aún se resistiera a creer que esa loca podía atraerle. Aunque el beso deja mucho que pensar, ¿a qué sí? Además me pegó perfecto con el sentimiento, que espero todas entiendan la manera que ha sido plasmado.

Me duele tener que terminar esto, porque la agarré muchísimo cariño a esta serie, pero así es la vida :C - además, como le mencioné a algunas de ustedes, me he dejado un pequeño proyecto a partir de estos drabbles que probablemente termine plasmado en un fic corto con esta pareja que tanto me encanta. Ya lo verán por el fandom quizá dentro de poco si la musa me deja :D!

Bueno, disfruté este reto muchísimo más de lo que me imaginé posible y ahora puedo decirlo... **¡reto cumplido! **Un abrazote para todas, gracias por sus comentarios y nos estaremos leyendo pronto, ¡lo prometo!


End file.
